DYSTOPIA
by Shorinan
Summary: Dia mengerang dengan gigi terkatup kuat, "Tembak aku.". / Gigitan ketiga. Rivaille menunggu. Gigitan keempat― Pria beriris obsidian itu mengambil Berettanya dari kantung celana, dalam diam. Beretta di arahkan pada sebuah objek tanpa suara. Jemarinya menarik pelatuk secepat Eren mengambil gigitan terakhir. BANG! - RiRen. AU. AU! AU! Enjoy -!
1. Chapter 1

**SHINGEKI no KYOJIN © Isayama Hajime**

**ANGELFALL © Susan Ee**

**Warning** : **T+**, Alternative Universe, Semi-dystopia, **Shounen-Ai**, typo(s), OOC, novice writer, very first fanfiction, '**_rabbit plot_**', and many more.

_Dystopia is defined as "a society… characterized by human misery, as squalor, oppression, disease, and overcrowding_

**_DON'T LIKE? SO PLEASE, DON'T READ._**

* * *

**-DYSTOPIA-**

* * *

Tahun 208x, Shiganshina.

Lagi, langit Shiganshina malam ini kembali gelap. Kabut-kabut yang seabad lalu telah menghilang kini kembali menghantui masyarakat yang ikut bernapas di sana, membawa bau khas campuran asam dan asap. Gema dua kali Maria Bell Raksasa di setiap bayang-bayang gang sempit menggambarkan betapa mencekam suasana kota Shiganshina Raya saat malam, lampu sisi jalan berkedip sekali. Hening. Bulan pun menunjukkan sosoknya dari balik awan dan dengan angkuh memandang ke bawah.

Jalan-jalan berbatu sudah sepi, tidak ada embun napas manusia, tidak ada raung mesin kendaraan. Tikus-tikus bercicit damai, dan menyeberang penuh kemenangan ke salah satu pondok tak terawat.

Manusia di masa ini _harusnya _hanya perlu duduk di kursi goyang yang dekat dengan perapian, menjahit pakaian, dan bercerita dengan cucu mereka tentang perjuangan mereka. Tentang mereka yang telah bertemu dan melawan musuh alami manusia.

Ini adalah salah satu kedamaian yang bisa mereka raih. Diserang dan menyerang oleh mahkluk-mahkluk buatan manusia yang justru menghancurkan manusia sendiri. Mahkluk-mahkluk itu menyebut diri mereka sendiri '_**Malaikat**_'. Mahkluk yang justru memiliki makna yang benar-benar kebalikan dari makna murninya.

Penuh hawa nafsu dan senang melanggar aturan dunia. _Mereka _benar-benar berkeliaran di malam hari, dan merusak norma dunia yang sudah ditancapkan kuat-kuat di akar bumi saat siang hari.

Tiga perempat dari populasi manusia di Shiganshina telah musnah, entah bagaimana di tempat lainnya di muka bumi. Kejahatan, pelecehan, pembunuhan, sudah bukan hal asing lagi di Shiganshina. Itu hanya satu contoh dari ribuan kota di dunia.

Malam ini manusia-manusia kembali merenung, bergelung ketakutan di bawah selimut, di bawah bayang-bayang atap rumah mereka sendiri. Tidak ada kursi goyang, tidak ada menjahit pakaian, tidak ada cucu mereka yang tertawa riang mengisi sunyinya malam. Mereka semua berharap dan memohon… Mengingat salah satu norma yang telah mereka rusak sendiri.

_Semoga _dia _tidak datang ke tempat ini._

* * *

Mata hitam kebiruan meneliti tiap sudut kota dalam diam, sinar keperakan dari pantulan keangkuhan bulan dalam matanya sama sekali tidak merusak konsentrasinya. Dia berdiri di salah satu atap rumah kuno yang cukup tinggi. Mendecih risih saat bau asap itu lagi-lagi mengusik indera penciumannya.

"Kau gampang jijik seperti biasa, ya?"

Lelaki itu menggerakan bola matanya ke sisi kanan, menatap wanita berkacamata yang jauh lebih dewasa. Melihat wanita itu hanya tersenyum usil, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk kembali menatap kota yang tengah diamatinya. Merepotkan sekali.

"Suka kebersihan berbeda dengan kata seperti itu, bodoh."

"Oi, tidak sopan kau bersikap begitu itu anak muda." Rambut ekor kuda wanita itu bergoyang pelan saat dia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher dan bahu pria yang lebih kecil darinya, dan tertawa renyah membelah kesunyian.

"_Shit_. Kau berisik sekali, Zoe." Tangannya menepis lengan itu dari lehernya, tidak bermaksud kasar, hanya menepis. Lelaki itu jelas menghargai wanita _nyentrik_ ini. Membetulkan _cravat_ yang sempat berantakan karena gelungan lengan Zoe di lehernya.

Wanita itu bergumam sebal, dan mengerutkan kedua aslinya. "Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku 'Hanji'. Oh, kau jadi _pemburu_ lagi malam ini?" suaranya yang khas kembali membelah malam.

_Sial, wanita ini mengatakannya terlalu ringan._

Lelaki itu melangkah ringan ke depan dan hanya mengedikkan bahu, menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang mengaku bernama 'Hanji'. "Tidak, bukan maksudku ringan bicara. Maksudku, kau– Hei!"

"Aku pergi dulu, Zoe."

Hanji hanya membulatkan kedua matanya, melihat temannya terjun ke bawah dengan ringan dari rumah kuno berlantai lima. Tidak buang-buang waktu, wanita itu berteriak nyaring ke bawah. "Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Hanji'! 'Hanji'! Ingat itu, Rivaille!"

Derap sepatu boots kulitnya menggema melalui gang-gang sempit di sekelilingnya. Kedua pistol di sisi tubuhnya bergerak tidak sabar seirama dengan derap langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Dia tidak boleh terlambat.

Rumah-rumah minimalis yang berdiri kokoh di kanan-kiri tubuhnya menatapnya diam. Rivaille tetap berusaha mengatur napasnya di udara yang dingin dan membuat napas menjadi sesak karena polusi. Rivaille mencium bau anyir dan besi khas darah dari kejauhan. Dia ingin muntah, kalau bukan demi kelangsungan hidup orang yang menyelamatkannya, dia lebih baik mati. _Ah, tapi mati sia-sia bukan gayaku. _

Suara ringkih dan meringis datang dari salah satu rumah. Rivaille memperlambat langkahnya dan berjalan dengan tenang tanpa suara. Menarik kedua pistol dari kedua sisi tubuhnya dan menyiapkan _magazine _yang siap digunakan. '_Silver Bullet_', begitu kata Hanji.

* * *

"_Ingat, arahkan tepat ke jantungnya. Jelas ini berbeda dengan kasus vampire. _Silver Bullet_ tidak akan membuatnya mati. _Silver Bullet_ hanya akan melelehkan jantungnya, dan mereka akan beregenerasi dalam beberapa menit. Pergerakan mereka akan melambat dalam menit-menit itu."_

"_Kita seharusnya membunuh mereka, Zoe. Apa harus ke jantung?"_

"_Ya, dan benar,lalu kau hanya harus menembakkan ini, sekali lagi ke tengkuk belakangnya agar mereka berhenti beregenerasi dan mati. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kau bisa membawa salah satu mereka hidup-hidup untuk aku _cicipi_. Dan panggil aku Han–"_

* * *

Pikiran-pikiran mengenai buah di dalam pistol Beretta kesayangannya, dan wajah mengerikan yang ditampilkan wanita peneliti itu di akhir kalimat terhenti. Sudah lama memang Hanji bercerita tentang itu, dan ini bukanlah pertama kali Rivaille membunuh _mereka_.

Kewaspadaan Rivaille meningkat, seseorang membuka pintu dari rumah yang menjadi targetnya. Rivaille mengamati pergerakan bayangan yang terlihat berjalan lunglai keluar rumah.

'_Wanita?'_

Memasang kuda-kuda waspada, Rivaille menggertak lantang. Jelas, bersikap meremehkan di masa seperti ini, berarti kau memberikan nyawamu penuh suka cita.

"Hentikan langkahmu. Berlututlah, dan jangan membuat kekacauan."

Bayangan itu berhenti. Tepat satu langkah melewati pintu. Rivaille meneliti sosok di hadapannya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang cerah, biarpun ditutupi oleh bayangannya sendiri, warna matanya yang biru muda cerah tetap menyala dalam gelap. Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut dengan luka-luka yang terus mengalirkan darah. Gadis itu terisak ketakutan.

"–_Dia_ di rumahku. _Dia_ menyerangku, _dia_ membunuh orang tuaku. _Dia _–"

"Hei–"

"Jangan masuk ke dalam, _Sir_. _Malaikat_ itu–"

_**STAB!**_

Rivaille tertegun di tempatnya berdiri. Beberapa detik lalu, gadis itu memberinya peringatan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Namun sekarang, gadis itu sudah terbaring di tanah dengan sebuah pedang minimalis menancap menembus tubuh mungilnya. Tangan gadis itu menggapai angin hampa ke arah Rivaille. Mata biru mudanya menatap kosong ke arahnya. Lelaki itu menahan napasnya, antara jijik dan merasa iba.

"_Malaikat?"_

Mata hitam kebiruan itu melirik ke arah pintu. Dia mendengar dengusan sebal dari sosok yang keluar dari sana kemudian. Napasnya lagi-lagi tertahan. Sosok di hadapannya menghampiri jasad gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Tubuhnya gagah dan kekar. Sangat semampai dan mulus sempurna. Sosok di hadapannya memamerkan keindahan tubuh bagian atasnya, dan menutup bagian bawahnya hanya dengan kain berwarna putih yang dililitkan ke pinggangnya yang ramping sampai ke lutut.

Kulitnya terlihat manis kecoklatan. Ada sepasang sayap berwarna tak biasa menekuk malu-malu di balik punggung tegapnya. Matanya yang kehijauan menatap jasad itu, dan menendangnya pelan.

"Ah, aku kelepasan. Sudah kubilang untuk keluar dengan tenang dan jangan mengeluarkan suara. Padahal dia cukup manis." Mata hijau itu melirik Rivaille dari sudut matanya, dan menyeringai.

_Sial._

Rivaille menatap sosok di hadapannya tajam. Mengarahkan moncong Beretta-nya dan dengan cepat menarik pelatuk. Menimbulkan suara tembakan khas dari _Silver Bullet_, yang kemudian menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Bagian dada kiri pemuda itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Ah, selamat malam, _Sir_. Kau sepertinya sedang sangat marah?" Pemuda bermata hijau di hadapannya menutup kedua matanya, dan melengkungkan bibir ranumnya. Mencoba untuk terlihat tersenyum.

Angin berhembus meniup rambut eboni Rivaille dan menggerakkan awan di atas sana. Bulan purnama keperakkan lagi-lagi menunjukkan sosoknya yang angkuh. Seolah menahan tawa menatap Rivaille yang terpaku.

"_Sir_, kenapa Anda diam saja? Aku menyukai matamu. Tajam, dan penuh ambisi di dalamnya. Tidak perlu menahan napas seperti itu." Tawa renyah menyusul setelahnya. Membuat sekujur tubuh Rivaille bergidik.

"Kau berisik sekali, bocah."

Pemuda di hadapannya berhenti tertawa, menghela napas geli. Helaian rambut berwarna cokelat kayu lembut bergerak anggun seirama angin. "Hah, kaku sekali kau, _Sir_."

Rivaille menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya. Bukan cuma satu dua orang yang bilang begitu tentangnya. Tidak, bukan salahnya dia begini, keadaan yang membuatnya begini. Lagi pula–

_Bukannya aku sudah menembak jantungnya? Apa mungkin regenerasi secepat itu?_

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan? Kau sendiri tau, kalau peluru biasa tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Padahal aku tertarik padamu." Pandangan pemuda itu menilik kilatan di mata Rivaille. Menyentuh bagian dada kirinya yang mengeluarkan masih darah dan dengan cepat bekas luka itu pudar lalu menghilang tanpa bekas di detik-detik pertama.

_Tipe abnormal, kah? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya._

Mata hijau itu menatap Rivaille seduktif. Cukup menarik, ah sangat menarik menurutnya. Wangi khas _sandalwood _dan mint yang menguar dari sosok yang sedikit lebih pendek di depannya membuatnya nyaris gila. Ingin sekali pemuda itu menjejakkan saliva di leher pria itu dengan lidahnya. Dengan perlahan sampai pria itu menggumam angkuh. Sayang, bagian dada sebelah kiri yang bekas tembakan pria itu masih terasa perih menyengat.

Diantara kerutan alis berwarna senada rambutnya, pemuda itu menyeringai puas sambil menahan perih, menatap bulan yang berada tepat di balik punggungnya, "Ada yang tidak kau mengerti, _Sir_?" Memamerkan keindahan punggungnya dan tengkuk yang menjadi titik lemahnya ke arah orang yang seharusnya sudah mampu menembak dan membuatnya terkapar sejak tadi.

Sekali lagi, suara khas besi berat yang ditembakkan dari Beretta menggema. Pemuda itu menyentuh tengkuknya yang mengeluarkan darah, dan dengan cepat menguap menjadi butiran cahaya kecil.

"_Jadi, ini maksudnya. Benar-benar tidak ada bedanya, eh?"_

Dengan anggun, sayap di punggung pemuda bermata hijau itu terkembang. Gagah dan penuh percaya diri. Sisi satu berwarna putih dan sisi lainnya berwarna hitam kebiruan. Warna hitam yang persis dengan mata Rivaille, persis dengan langit malam Shiganshina. Bersamaan dengan luka tembakan di tengkuk belakangnya yang sudah menghilang tanpa bekas.

_Dia tidak mati!_

Dengan sekali kepakkan sayap, pemuda itu menerjang, menekan, dan menahan Rivaille ke dinding tepat di seberang jalan. Sayap di kanan-kiri tubuhnya menutupi kedua tubuh mereka. Seakan melindungi, atau justru…mengancam? Rivaille tidak boleh dan tidak akan lengah. Rivaille sudah memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menutup semua celah yang terbuka darinya sejak dulu.

Dengan sangat perlahan, menyesuaikan irama jantungnya yang sudah mulai beregenerasi dibalik kulitnya, pemuda bermata hijau itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Rivaille. Menghembuskan napasnya yang entah kenapa terasa hangat di perbatasan antara leher dan bahu pria yang lebih pendek darinya.

Rivaille menghela napas ringan, "Jangan besar kepala dulu, bocah." Moncong Beretta tepat diarahkan ke jantung pemuda itu. Rivaille sudah sering membunuh _mereka _ dan ini seharusnya tidak sulit. Apa-apaan juga pemuda ini. _Mau melecehkan atau membunuhku?_

"Namaku bukan 'bocah', _Sir_," bisik pemuda itu dengan embun hangat yang menerpa telinga kanan Rivaille. Mata kehijauan itu menyala penuh kemenangan menatap Rivaille di balik bayangannya sendiri. Menghadapi pria seperti Rivaille bukanlah kali pertamanya. Namun, sepertinya ini akan berjalan dengan jalurnya sendiri.

Rivaille dengan cepat menarik pelatuk Beretta. Telinganya berdenging sesaat mendengar suara tembakan yang terlalu dekat dan keras. Pemuda itu mundur dan menghindar ke atas dengan anggun dan ringan, seolah menyatu dengan angin malam Shiganshina. Dada kirinya lagi-lagi mengerut perih, dan dengan cepat menghilang.

Rivaille mengarahkan ujung laras pendeknya ke atas, menembak tak tentu arah mengejar pergerakan sang pemuda di langit Shiganshina. Suara tembakkan terus menerus menggema. Rivaille terus berlari, terus mengganti _magazine_ yang telah kosong, dan membuangnya sembarangan.

_Percuma. Kalau hanya menembak tak tentu arah, itu percuma!_

Pemuda yang tengah berdiri di dekat boks telepon umum merah, menatap kosong ke arah Rivaille yang berdiri sepuluh meter di hadapannya.

"Ah, membosankan~!" desahnya kecewa. Jelas dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari menghindar-hindar di langit. Lebih dari raungan Beretta dan bau mesiu yang ditembakkan Rivaille. Lebih dari rasa yang masih perih menyengat dari dada kirinya yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Lebih dari tatapan dingin tanpa emosi yang terus mengejar tengkuknya dengan moncong Beretta.

Dentang lima kali Maria Bell Raksasa mengganggu pikiran-pikiran pemuda itu. Memecah ketegangan di antara mereka berdua. Pemuda itu berkata pelan pada Rivaille, suaranya yang khas tertimpa dengan gema Maria Bell Raksasa. Rivaille mengernyit heran. Menatap bibir pemuda itu mengatup dan membuka dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, sebelum menghilang di langit Shiganshina. Mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan Rivaille tidak mengerti.

_Apa yang…dikatakan pemuda itu?_

* * *

Rivaille sangat–tidak. Dia bahkan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk menahan rasa penasarannya. Seharusnya dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah penasaran seperti ini. Apakah pemuda itu mengucapkan suatu mantra?

_Tidak ada hal mistik di tengah peradaban seperti ini. _Lihat, dia bahkan mengernyit heran dengan isi kepalanya sendiri. Rivaille berjalan menuju apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari pusat jalanan Mariabell.

Bunyi letupan-letupan khas gelembung air yang dipanaskan menyambut Rivaille saat sampai di ruangan miliknya. Matanya menyisir setiap sudut lorong menuju ke dalam, dan mendengus kesal. Semoga saja bukan Hanji yang ada di dalam apartemennya. Meskipun tidak bisa ditolak kalau perutnya meraung kelaparan mencium wangi khas roti panggang dan telur di pagi buta itu.

"_Sejak kapan juga Hanji bisa masak?" _Rivaille mengernyit penasaran.

"Oh, Rivaille kau telah kembali."

"Hm." Rivaille bergumam menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Syukurlah bukan Hanji.

"Kau mau makan?" wanita berambut _hazzel_ itu menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, tersenyum maklum ketika pria bermata hitam kebiruan itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan tidak menjawab kata-katanya. Suara berisik dari pancuran air sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Rivaille menggosok sekujur tubuhnya dengan sabun, dan rambutnya dengan _shampoo_. Air hangat yang memancar dari _shower_ di atas kepalanya membersihkan tubuh dan rambutnya dari keringat dan busa. Meskipun Shiganshina bersuhu sangat dingin malam tadi, bukan berarti main kucing-kucingan dengan pemuda bermata hijau menyala itu tidak akan membuatnya kotor.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri kan, Rivaille?" wanita yang sebaya dengannya itu ingin tertawa dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Suaranya cukup keras untuk mencapai telinga Rivaille yang sedang menggosok gigi.

"Tentu aku bisa, Petra."

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa jangan ragu hubungi aku. Aku tau kau bisa memasak sendiri, tapi aku tak yakin dengan hasil akhirnya." Wanita itu, yang dipanggil Petra, tengah mengenakan jubah musim dinginnya setelah sempat menyalakan perapian sebelumnya.

"Hm."

"Aku pulang dulu, Rivaille. Kalau ada apa-ap–"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Jawaban cepat dari Rivaille memotong kata-kata Petra yang menggeleng pelan._ "Aku kan belum selesai bicara. Begini-begini aku teman mainmu saat kau masih lima tahun, dan raut wajahmu tidak berubah sama sekali. Coba kau bayangkan anak sebaya kita yang botak itu menangis saat kau mau meminjam seped_–_"_

"Kau sudah pulang, Petra?"

Wajah Petra bersemu merah. Dia memakai sepatu boots cokelatnya tergesa-gesa. "Aku pulang. Dah!"

Pria yang masih di kamar mandi itu mendengar debaman cukup keras dari pintu masuknya yang sudah tertutup. Teringat sendiri gemuruh perutnya yang tidak mau berhenti. Dengan gesit, dia melilitkan jubah mandi di tubuhnya. Dibiarkannya rambutnya yang basah meneteskan air ke sebagian jubah mandinya dan lantai. Membersihkannya bisa nanti.

Rivaille duduk di kursi meja makan dan memakan sarapan sederhana buatan Petra yang masih cukup hangat, ditemani segelas kopi hitam yang membuat sebagian kantuknya hilang. Suara langkah kaki dan deru kendaraan sudah mulai terdengar di kota. Asap yang berbau busuk itu sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menyapa.

Ditemani dengan detik jam di ruang utama, Rivaille bangkit usai sarapan khidmatnya. Menikmati kopi hitam sambil menatap ke jalanan Mariabell yang ramai melalui balkon apartemennya. Seorang wanita paruh baya menyapanya dari balkon sebelah, Rivaille hanya menganggukkan kepala saat melihat di balik apron lusuh wanita itu tersembunyi benda yang berkilat tajam dan marah.

Di salah satu sisi jalan yang sempit di bawah sana, dia mendengar geraman lelaki yang menahan sakit. Bola mata hitam kebiruan melirik kejadian itu. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bawah sana berlaku tidak peduli. Seolah yang cabik-mencabik di sana adalah hal yang _lumrah_.

_Ah, kalian berani melakukan hal seperti itu karena matahari masih bersinar di atas kepala kalian. Kalau bulan menyapamu lebih cepat, apa kau masih berani menghujam tubuh-tubuh itu? _

"Menikmati makan pagimu, _Sir_?"

Rivaille tertegun._ Kenapa mahkluk itu bisa ada disini!?_

_._

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_"Karena aku yakin, ada waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya."_**

* * *

_**A/N :**_

Di sini, saya hanya menggunakan kelakuan _'malaikat'_ itu; penuh kekerasan dan hawa nafsu, suka melanggar peraturan demi kesenangannya sendiri. Terima kasih yang besar buat Angelfall dan _Miss _Susan Ee yang sukses buat saya mimpi siang-malem sampe muncul Eren dengan sayap indahnya. *ditabok*

Untuk AU saya menggunakan London keadaan zaman dulu dengan versi modern. *loh *apainimaksutnya *slap*

A-anou... G-genre-nya? TAT *nangis miris garuk tanah*

Dimohon pesan dan kesan dari para senpai dan readers semua ~ *sungkem*

_**Dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! *membungkuk dalam***_

_Sincerelly,_

_Shiorina_


	2. Chapter 2

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © Isayama Hajime**  
** ANGELFALL © Susan Ee**

Warning : **Alternative Universe**, Semi-dystopia, **Shounen-Ai**, typo(s), OOC, novice writer, '**_rabbit plot_**', and many more.

_Dystopia is defined as "a society… characterized by human misery, as squalor, oppression, disease, and overcrowding._

* * *

**-DYSTOPIA-**

* * *

.

.

Mahkluk yang dimaksud Rivaille menunjukkan sebuah cengiran ramah, dan angka satu yang dibuat oleh jarinya diletakkan di depan bibir ranumnya. Rivaille tidak suka diganggu saat pagi, apalagi di hari santainya seperti ini. Dia dibuat sibuk dan diganggu oleh mahkluk itu di malam hari, apa pagi ini harus diganggu juga?

"Kenapa tatapanmu garang seperti itu, Rivaille? Hasil yang buruk malam tadi?" wanita berkacamata itu tertawa renyah, mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi makan, dan menatap Rivaille geli.

"Tidak juga."

"Ah, jadi apa yang dilakukan olehmu semalam suntuk sampai berkerut begitu?" Hanji menghela napas, lelah tertawa. Bibirnya kini menyunggingkan seringai penasaran yang membuatnya bahagia.

Rivaille kembali menatap tempat kejadian cabik-mencabik yang sebelumnya terjadi di bawah sana. Ada segerombolan hewan pengerat menyeberang jalan dan mengerubungi korban pencabikkan. Rivaille mengerutkan dahi jijik, mengetahui mayat itu sudah menghilang tanpa bekas dari jalanan. Pria bermata tajam itu sudah lama tau kemana mayat itu pergi, kalau beruntung tubuh itu akan pergi ke rumah sakit –tempat seharusnya, kalau tidak tubuh itu akan menjadi santapan liar binatang pengerat penguasa gorong-gorong.

Rivaille menyesap kopi hitamnya yang mulai dingin, meringankan sesuatu yang sempat membuatnya mual. "Pernahkah kau lihat _mereka_ yang bisa beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat?"

"Hmm," wanita itu bergumam, membuat pose berpikir. "Dari apa yang aku tau, mereka memang beregenerasi dengan cepat."

"Kubilang 'sangat cepat', kacamata."

"Belum, apa kau bertemu _mereka_ yang seperti itu?"

"Hm."

"Apa mereka _abnormal_?" Nada bicara Hanji naik dan turun penuh rasa ingin tau. Cerita dari temannya sepertinya akan menarik.

Rivaille mengedikkan bahu, berjalan menuju dapur dan membersihkan gelas yang baru saja dia gunakan. Menghindari tatapan Hanji yang berbinar-binar. Mahkluk itu tidak beranjak juga dari tempatnya berdiri. Rivaille tidak peduli asalkan dia tidak mengganggunya lebih dari ini. Kalau tidak, Rivaille akan segera mengambil pistol kesayangannya dan mencubit pelatuknya dengan cepat.

Hanji menghela napas dan menggaruk kepalanya asal. Pikiran-pikiran penuh pengharapan bermunculan di kepala jeniusnya. Namun seketika, tatapannya berubah serius. Membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan kacamatanya yang sempat berubah letak. "Naa, Rivaille. Kau akan memburu yang _abnormal_ itu?"

"Itulah yang kau tugaskan untukku."

Hanji mengangguk mengerti, dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Rivaille tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun. Hanji sangat mengerti temannya memiliki cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang akan dia berikan. _Tumben sekali, dia tidak memanggilku 'Zoe'._

* * *

_._

_._

Mata hitam kebiruan Rivaille melirik pintu apartementnya yang sudah tertutup. Bola matanya bergerak menyisir sisi-sisi ruangan hingga sampai pada suatu objek. Objek yang sama yang membuatnya repot dan mempermainkannya malam tadi. Juga, yang sejak tadi berdiri menguping pembicaraannya dengan Hanji.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?" Rivaille menyiapkan Beretta kesayangannya. Bunyi gesekkan besi saat dia mengganti _magazine_-nya dengan yang baru membuat objek itu mendengus geli.

"Tidak, tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu. Lagi pula, seharusnya kau ingat legenda tentang _kami _yang hanya menghancurkan norma dunia saat siang hari," katanya sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sayap di punggung tegapnya bergerak singkat, menandakan bahwa pemuda beriris hijau itu tidak akan segan menebaskan kepala pria di hadapannya. "Tega sekali, kau menyebutku _abnormal_."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kilatan di mata hijau pemuda itu berubah. Pandangan pemangsa yang sedang bermain dengan korbannya berubah menjadi lebih seduktif. Ada sedikit kabut yang terlihat dari pancaran cahaya kehijauannya. "_Kau_."

_Huh?_

Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya singkat. Hembusan angin pagi masuk melalui jendela balkonnya yang terbuka cukup lebar. Helaian rambut hitamnya bergoyang lembut sesaat. Rivaille mengangguk mengerti. Merasa tidak heran kalau orang yang diburu olehnya pasti akan memburu balik dirinya sendiri.

Mata hitam kebiruannya mengikuti pergerakkan lengan pemuda itu. Kedua lengan pemuda bermata hijau itu melayang di udara seolah menggenggam sesuatu dan dua buah pedang muncul bersamaan dengan butiran cahaya. Kedua sayap pemuda itu terbuka penuh antusias. Tidak sabaran ingin memangsa buruannya.

Rivaille dengan keadaan yang sekarang jelas tidak siap untuk bertarung. Memang di kedua tangannya sudah terdapat Beretta dengan _magazine_ yang sudah terisi penuh dan dalam keadaan yang sangat baik. _Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat bertarung dengan jubah mandi?_ Rivaille diam-diam merutuki perutnya yang baru saja dimanjakan.

Sayap pemuda bermata hijau itu menebas udara di sekelilingnya dan bergerak lurus menuju Rivaille. Ruang makan Rivaille tidak cukup luas, dan memang seharusnya bukan tempat untuk beradu kekuatan untuk saling membunuh. Beberapa kali pemuda bermata hijau itu terjatuh dan menghindari tembakan-tembakan Rivaille.

Kedua pedangnya menghunus tidak tentu arah. Aneh, Rivaille dapat dengan mudah membaca pergerakkan lelaki itu dibandingkan saat malam tiba. Lebih lambat, lebih lemah, bahkan aura perlawanan dan desiran ingin membunuh Rivaille berbanding terbalik dibanding keadaannya saat bulan bersinar.

Rivaille dengan gesit menghindari pedang yang diarahkan sembarangan padanya, Berettanya di lempar sembarangan, dan dengan cepat memegang kedua tangan pemuda itu. Mendorongnya ke dinding dengan cukup kuat hingga pemuda itu meringis.

"Lepas!"

"Kau tidak bisa diam."

Kaki jenjang Rivaille dengan sengaja menyelip di antara kedua kaki pemuda itu, menahannya, dan membuat pria bermata hitam kebiruan lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu. Oh, Rivaille mencium wangi _vanilla_ dari tubuh pemuda bermata hijau ini. Pemuda itu mengernyit risih dengan tindakan pria yang menahannya dengan posisi seperti ini. Gerakan merontanya masih tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan genggaman Rivaille.

"Lepas!" nada bicara pemuda itu naik beberapa tingkat.

"Kau sudah mengganggu libur pagiku dengan sangat tidak sopan, untuk apa aku bersikap manis padamu?" Pemuda beriris hijau tidak merespon Rivaille, dan terus meronta. Tidak menyerah, pemuda itu menggerakan kedua kakinya berniat menendang bagian manapun dari tubuh Rivaille, dan terkejut dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. "Ng―!"

Telinga Rivaille bergerak lebih waspada. _Shit, suara apa itu barusan._

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?"

"Kau yang melakukan apa, dasar mesum! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku penasaran kemana laki-laki penuh hasrat yang menyerangku tadi. Kau menjadi sangat berisik, padahal aku hanya menahan tanganmu. Meski aku tidak keberatan dengan _bawahan_ yang berisik."

Pemuda itu semakin tidak bisa diam setelah mendengar kata-kata Rivaille, sayapnya ikut mengibaskan angin tidak aturan. Sedangkan Riivaille sendiri tersenyum sangat tipis melihat kelakuan pemuda di hadapannya, meski raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Menatap pemandangan seperti itu, pemuda bermata hijau itu terkejut takut. Gerakan meronta di atas paha Rivaille terhenti seketika. Kelereng hijau itu menatap lurus kelereng hitam kebiruan milik pria di hadapannya.

_Matanya tidak ikut tersenyum! M-matanya!_

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis pemuda bermata hijau itu. Senyum yang tipis itu hanya terlihat sepersekian detik dan tampak mengerikan. Pemuda itu menelan air liurnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mulai terasa lengket, rasanya sudah terasa sangat berat. Memberanikan diri, pemuda itu menggumam, "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Rivaille menatap kelereng hijau itu lebih intens. Menatap perubahan kilauan di dalamnya dengan jeli.

"Kau… Kau mau melecehkan aku, ya?"

"Kau yang ingin melakukan itu padaku, bocah."

Rivaille mendengus kesal saat pemuda itu kembali meronta-ronta tidak karuan. Salah satu tangan Rivaille meraih sesuatu di dalam kantung jubah mandinya. Menahannya dengan satu tangan dia pikir bukanlah masalah besar. Tidak disangka barang ini akan berguna di saat tidak terduga seperti ini.

"…," Rivaille mematung sebentar. "Tidak buruk juga."

"Huh?"

"Idemu," Rivaille berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda itu. Udara hangat yang menerpa telinganya, membuat pemuda itu mengatupkan bibirnya dengan erat.

"T-telingaku…"

Rona kemerahan muncul dikedua sisi pipi kecoklatan milik pemuda itu. Rivaille menyeringai di balik bayangannya. Wangi _vanilla_ semakin kuat menguar dari tubuh pemuda yang diapit oleh Rivaille, dan nyaris membuat pria beriris hitam kebiruan itu mabuk. Meskipun lebih tinggi _sedikit_ darinya, namun tubuh pemuda itu sangatlah ramping.

Ujung lidah Rivaille terjulur, menjilat kecil telinga pemuda di hadapannya. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu menahan napas sesaat ketika udara hangat dari pria di depannya menyentuh telinganya, dan menatap Rivaille tajam, "Buat apa kau bertanya?"

_Bocah yang keras kepala._ "Siapa namamu, bocah? Aku sudah bertanya dengan etika yang baik dan kau masih menggertakku," Rivaille bergumam pelan. Hembusan nafas mintnya terasa hangat di wajah pemuda itu.

"E-Eren…"

**BRAK!**

"Rivaille, wangi apa ini? Kau memasak kue?! Tidak kusangka kau akhirnya belajar memas-… OH!"

Suara Hanji tiba-tiba menggema di seluruh ruangan. Kedua mata _hazzel_nya bertumpu pada suatu pemandangan tidak biasa di hadapannya. Rivaille, pemuda, dan… tidak, dia bukan pemuda sembarangan. Sayap itu sangat jelas terlihat bergerak anggun dibalik punggung pemuda itu.

"Rivaille, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau… Kau-… Ah, maaf mengganggu kedua pasutri yang sedang panas-panasnya," kata Hanji lalu membungkuk hormat dan tertawa terlampau keras sambil memegang perut.

Pemuda itu terpaku menatap wanita yang tertawa keras setelah menggoda aktifitasnya dengan Rivaille. Pria bermata kelabu itu memanfaatkan waktu dan mengencangkan sesuatu di leher pemuda bermata hijau. "Ck, kau mengganggu saja, Hanji. Siapa namamu tadi?" bola mata Rivaille bergulir dan tepat menatap mata pemuda itu yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

Pemuda itu menjawab spontan. "Eren."

"N-nama yang indaaah! Sudah kuduga dari seorang _malaikat_ sepertimu. Maukah kau aku 'asuh'? Aku janji akan menjadi ibu-ayah yang baik!" kedua mata Hanji berbinar senang, dengan cepat menghampiri dan menatap pemuda bernama Eren itu dari jarak sangat dekat. Eren bergeming, menatap Hanji, dan kemudian menatap Rivaille yang sibuk dengan beberapa barang di salah satu tangannya.

Beberapa puing-puing dari ruangan di apartemen Rivaille terhembus angin segar pagi hari Shiganshina. Pria berambut eboni itu menatap Eren. "Bocah, berikan tanganmu."

Eren hanya memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, dan segera dijawab oleh Rivaille yang melilitkan beberapa simpul yang menyatukan kedua tangannya. Setelah selesai, Rivaille duduk di sofanya yang–syukurlah- masih cukup nyaman setelah penghancuran besar-besaran kamar apartemennya.

Pria berambut eboni itu duduk tenang setelah selesai, menumpukan siku lengan ke paha, dan menyentuhkan sisi pipi ke telapak tangannya.

"Jadi, mitos tentang kau 'memburu' manusia dalam berbagai arti saat malam hari itu benar?" Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Eren serius, berusaha menggali informasi. Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke iris hitam kebiruan, yang ternyata memandangnya lurus menatap iris hijau yang berkilat kesal.

"Untuk apa aku bersikap manis padamu setelah temanmu mengikat seluruh tubuhku?" tuduh Eren sedangkan otot-otot sayapnya berusaha membuka dibalik lilitan tali.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, bocah."

"Kau yang mengajariku begitu!" jawab pemuda itu sengit.

Hanji menggaruk pipinya, "Eren, benar?" Eren mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa tujuanmu?" wanita berkacamata itu mengambil buku catatan kecil dari saku kemejanya. Aura kejeniusannya mendominasi seketika di ruangan Rivaille.

Eren bergeming. _Tujuan, huh? Seperti ada saja yang seperti itu._

Eren hanya menggeleng. Rivaille yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu berkedut kesal. Pemuda ini mungkin masih belasan tahun dan dia sudah sesombong ini, tatapan Rivaille menajam. "Jangan main-main denganku."

Eren balas menatapnya tajam, "Aku tidak punya tujuan apapun. Hentikan tatapan menyebalkanmu itu, aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan kalian atau _mereka_," Eren berhenti sejenak. Rivaille menangkap kilatan marah dan berapi-api.

" Mereka mengkhianati tujuan hidup, dan merusak hukum alam yang ada. Sedangkan kalian, manusia, dengan mudahnya terbawa arus yang diciptakan oleh _mereka_. Cih, menggelikan."

Rivaille tidak merespon, namun iris hitam kebiruannya berkilat sesaat. Mata pemuda beriris hijau itu menyala. Sama seperti ketika dia pertama kali bertemu Rivaille. Menggoda namun penuh dengan hasrat berbahaya.

Rivaille membungkuk, mengambil sehelai bulu yang jatuh dari sayap Eren yang berwarna sama dengan iris hitam kebiruannya. "Lalu, apa tujuan hidup_mu_?"

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Di kepalanya dia tidak menemukan pilihan jawaban apapun, selain satu jawaban mutlak. Hanji menaikkan salah satu alisnya penasaran karena pemuda yang dinanti jawabannya tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Jeritan seorang wanita di jalan raya terbawa angin pagi Shiganshina begitu saja.

Seorang wanita berkacamata dan pria bermata hitam kebiruan menanti jawaban pemuda beriris hijau yang masih menyembunyikan cahayanya di balik poni. Sudah nyaris satu jam mereka menunggu, dan pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya menundukkan kepala. Menutup rapat semua rahasianya dari balik iris kehijauannya.

Rivaille mendengus, seharusnya dia tidak sesabar ini. "Sudahla―"

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya, jumlah _mereka_ di luar sana tidaklah banyak. Kesemua dari _mereka_ bisa dihitung dengan menggunakan kesepuluh jarimu. Kau _hitung_lah aku satu, dan kau bisa menghitung sisanya dengan sisa jarimu. Mungkin saja masih bersisa cukup banyak dari sisa jarimu tadi." suara parau terdengar dari pemuda itu.

"Aku jelas tidak se_baik_ _mereka_. Aku tidak suka kalian dan aku pun tidak suka _mereka_, meski aku bagian dari _mereka_. Meskipun yang kalian lihat sangatlah banyak, aku tekankan jumlah kami bahkan tidak lebih dari sepuluh jarimu."

Pemuda yang sedang bercerita itu menarik napas dalam. "_Mereka _membuat apa yang seperti legenda-legenda yang kalian dengar dari para sesepuh desa. Teori yang kalian gunakan untuk memusnahkan _kami_, benar. Tapi tidak untuk memusnahkan _aku._"

"Tujuan hidupku adalah tidak menghalangi _mereka_ ataupun tidak menghalangi kalian."

Hanji terperangah, buku catatan dan pena yang dia letakkan di atas pahanya terlupakan fungsinya. Pikiran Hanji dipenuhi pemikiran-pemikiran absurd yang sulit dijelaskan. Rivaille hanya melipat tangan di depan dadanya, tidak berniat memotong ataupun menghentikan.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Eren akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan kedua irisnya untuk menatap dua orang yang sedang sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau membunuh seorang gadis berambut pirang dari distrik empat."

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya. "Itu―"

Rivaille kembali membuka suara. "Kau tidak boleh menggunakan alasan apapun sebagai jawaban."

Eren menggeleng lemah, tidak berniat untuk berbohong, namun tidak juga ingin menjawab kalau tidak diintimidasi oleh tatapan pria yang terasa menusuk hingga ulu hati. "Ada seseorang dari _Chasseur_ yang mengawasiku. Seorang kandidat _Archangel_."

Hanji mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya, "Apa itu _Chasseur_?"

"Sebut saja rumah atau umm," Eren bergumam, mencoba mengutarakan kata yang tepat. "Markas kami."

Rivaille menatap lurus pada Eren yang dengan lugas menjawab seluruh pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hanji. Jawaban yang ingin Hanji dengar, dan tanpa alasan apapun seperti yang Rivaille minta. Suhu di ruangan Rivaille semakin panas, menandakan matahari Shiganshina semakin tinggi. _Tidak kusangka dari pagi buta hingga terik siang._

"_Archangel_ adalah satu _malaikat_ tertinggi, dan disebutkan dalam mitologi, dan kenyataan dalam _duniamu_," Hanji menggumam mengulangi jawaban Eren sambil menggoreskan penanya di atas buku catatan kecilnya. "Berarti ada tingkatan _malaikat_ lain? Dan sebelumnya, apa maksudmu kandidat?"

Eren mengangguk. "Sebut saja aku ras yang bertugas sebagai Pemburu," Eren tersenyum tipis, mengarahkan pandangannya pada beberapa bulu-bulu dari sayapnya yang tergeletak lemah di lantai.

"Tugas _Archangel_ sendiri adalah Penyampai Pesan. Namun, Penyampai Pesan terbunuh-tidak, dia dibunuh oleh salah satu dari _mereka_. Dan _Chasseur _sendiri membutuhkan seorang Penyampai Pesan, sehingga terjadilah konflik di antara kami yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi kandidat ras tertinggi, sehingga kami merusak tujuan dan keharusan yang diciptakan pencipta kami."

Hanji tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya dari jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. "Kenapa kalian tidak berunding saja?"

Eren terkekeh geli. "Karena kami bukanlah _makna murni_nya," jawabnya singkat sambil menyeringai.

Rivaille bersandar dan berusaha menyamankan diri di sofanya. Tidak habis pikir dua orang ini terlalu cepat akrab. Pembicaraan mereka membuat kedua kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. Begadang semalaman dan terus bangun di siang hari membuatnya lelah. Suara mereka berdua menjadi samar dengan terdengar seperti bergumam. Rivaille menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan terlelap.

* * *

.

.

Bisikan dan rayuan tipis dari kepalanya membuat Rivaille terbuai. Sialnya dia terbangun saat matahari sudah rendah di horizonnya dan membuat langit berwarna kemerahan. Rivaille menatap pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang sedang tertidur pulas dan bersandar ke kakinya. Diedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan siluet wanita berkacamata. _Aku harus minta Hanji memperbaiki apartementku._

Rivaille berdiri, membiarkan pemuda yang masih terikat itu jatuh dengan kepala terbentur lantai, Rivaille mengernyit heran dan melemparkan selimut sembarangan pada pemuda yang terbaring di lantai. _Dia tidak bangun._

Pria beriris hitam kebiruan itu berjalan menuju balkon. Hembusan angin sore yang dingin menerpa wajah tampannya. Pandangan mata tajam Rivaille menyisir setiap sudut kota Shiganshina yang terlihat, terdengar juga gema Maria Bell Raksasa yang berdentang lima kali. Hingga dia mendapatkan sebuah gambaran sosok yang menatapnya tajam dengan mata menyala di sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Tidak keberatan kuambil apa yang menjadi _milikku_ lagi?"

* * *

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**"Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down."**_

* * *

_**A/N :**_

Aaaa~, Akhirnya terselesaikan chapter ini setelah dilanda tsunami kerkom! *sujud syukur*

Terima kasih untuk respon dan dukungan yang telah dan selalu kalian berikan xD  
Bahkan telah membuat saya lolos dari _pessimistic-writer-syndrome_ QAQ

Dan akhirnya ini sudah update koook! xDd  
Btw, saya tidak kuat mbuat M-rated, kan masih polos ceritanyaaa u,u *plak

Dimohon pesan dan kesan dari para senpai dan readers semua yaa! *sungkem*

**Dan, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! *membungkuk dalam***

_Sincerelly,_

_Shorinan_


	3. Chapter 3

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © Isayama Hajime**  
**ANGELFALL © Susan Ee  
Cover Image ****© Never be mine**

Warning : **Alternative Universe**, Semi-dystopia, **Shounen-Ai**, typo(s), OOC, novice writer, '**_rabbit plot_**', and many more.

**_Dystopia is defined as "a society… characterized by human misery, as squalor, oppression, disease, and overcrowding._**

* * *

**-DYSTOPIA-**

* * *

Udara dingin sore hari kota Shiganshina menerpa wajah tampan Rivaille. Pandangan matanya tajam dan lurus tepat kepada objek yang berdiri gagah dengan kedua sayap terbentang di punggung kekarnya. Erangan tidak nyaman terdengar dari pemuda bersayap yang terikat di belakang tubuh Rivaille, sedikit keluhan dan gerakan menyamankan tubuh, dan pemuda itu kembali terlelap.

Rivaille berdecih ketika melihat sayap pemuda itu -yang berdiri di atas gedung tua beberapa meter di depannya bergerak perlahan. Pemuda itu membungkuk dalam pada Rivaille. Entah tanda penghormatan ataukah sebuah bukti merendahkan. Pria bermata hitam kebiruan itu mendelik tajam. Cahaya temaram dari matahari senja di balik Mariabell Raksasa berkilat di kedua irisnya yang memesona.

Mata cokelat madu milik pemuda itu menatap Rivaille tidak kalah menusuk. Di balik bayangan tubuhnya sendiri, warna iris kecoklatannya menyala. Samar-samar seringai terlihat mengembang di bibir tipisnya ketika melihat Rivaille meraih sesuatu dari balik saku celana.

Alis Rivaille terangkat ketika pemuda yang berdiri jauh darinya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Rambut cokelat lembut milik pemuda itu berayun pelan seirama gerakan kepala dan angin sore yang membelainya. Rivaille yakin, meski suaranya terbawa angin sore yang dingin, pemuda itu terkekeh geli. Moncong Berettanya sudah terpaku lurus tanpa ragu, namun pemuda itu juga menatapnya sama tidak ragu. Rivaille seharusnya tidak membuang-buang tenaga di saat senja. Dia berburu di saat bulan sudah tinggi, dan sudah seharusnya seperti itu.

_**BANG!**_

Suara pistol yang ramping dan berat menggema, tersamarkan Maria Bell Raksasa yang menggaung enam kali. Matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam, jalanan Mariabell sudah benar-benar sunyi. Manusia seperti takut pada keangkuhan bulan yang mulai menunjukkan kilau keemasannya perlahan. Tidakkah mereka sadar, kalau mereka sendiri yang membuat bulan menunjukkan sisi terangkuh dan terabsolutnya.

Bau khas besi dan amis, bercampur dengan bau mesiu. Rivaille tau dirinya terluka, namun Berettanya tetap memaku buruannya yang jauh dari moncongnya. Luka melintang yang menggores tipis sisi rahang Rivaille mulai terasa perih. Namun, Rivaille menyeringai tipis, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali tertawa.

Buruan di hadapannya sama sekali tidak merasa gentar, sosok lain yang baru saja menarik pelatuk pistol berukuran minimalis menurunkan senjatanya. Postur tubuhnya masih terlampau santai dan ringan. Kedua sayap di belakang tubuhnya yang berwarna tidak biasa mengembang, dan menghempas udara di sekelilingnya dengan kuat. Bermanuver kuat, namun nampak anggun dan berbahaya seperti kilau sang Ratu di langit Shiganshina yang mulai berkabut. Buruannya hanya satu, dan tidak boleh ada yang dengan sombong mengganggu.

Pemuda memesona itu berdiri di ujung balkon apartemen Rivaille yang sudah tidak karuan isinya. Postur tubuhnya nampak sangat ringan dan terlalu relaks. Angin malam Shiganshina berhembus dingin, menerpa surai-surai cokelat lembut pemuda yang mengarahkan ujung pistol minimalisnya ke arah Rivaille. Rivaille tidak bergeming. Telapak tangannya yang kuat harus menjadi tumpuan bagi pistolnya untuk memburu pemuda di hadapannya. Rivaille tidak ragu, pandangan mata obsidiannya berkilat sama mengerikan dengan mata _hazzel_ di hadapannya.

Seorang penyaji cerita tua di kota pernah membacakan sebuah buku, dengan sampul cokelat memesona yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria rambut pirang dengan topi besar dan sepatu _boots_ kulit di sebuah padang tandus yang penuh dengan kaktus. Pria yang menjadi objek sampul tokoh utama dengan pose menepuk dadanya bangga, berkata melalui tulisannya, dalam keadaan seperti ini, siapapun yang menarik pelatuk terlebih dahulu, dialah yang akan hidup. Ketika mendengarnya Rivaille mendengus. Lain cerita dan buku kalau yang mereka hadapi adalah _mereka_. Mungkin Rivaille bisa jadi tokoh utamanya.

Bau mesiu kembali tercium. Raungan khas penghancur telinga Beretta kesayangannya terdengar sekali. Pemuda yang menjadi objek garang Beretta Rivaille tidak bergeming. Luka tembakannya terasa perih dan lebih menusuk dibanding manusia-manusia lain yang pernah memburunya. Meski tak lama luka itu menguap menjadi butiran cahaya.

Raungan pistol lain terdengar, susul-menyusul, saling membalas. Rivaille menembak tepat ke titik lemah pemuda yang dengan ahli menghindar. Rivaille sepertinya akan membenci benda terbang. Gerakan pemuda itu melambat, namun tidak membuatnya lemah. Sayap _heterochrome_nya menebas angin di sekelilingnya, terus menghindar tapi tidak akan lari. Memperhitungkan waktu untuk menggunakan peluru tak terbatas di dalam senjatanya nanti. Pemuda itu menyeringai menang.

Secepat pemuda itu menghindar dari serangan Rivaille, secepat pula luka dan darah di tubuh pemuda bersurai cokelat lembut menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya, tanpa terasa senjata milik Rivaille sudah sangat ringan. Rivaille mendesis geram, dia bukan tipe pria yang ingin mati sia-sia, apalagi mati konyol karena kehabisan peluru. Erangan tidak nyaman dan gerakan dari bawah selimut, membuat si _hazzel_ melirik penasaran.

"Kau memiliki apa yang kucari." _Heh, yang benar saja._

Kedua iris obsidian itu menelurusi setiap sudut ruangannya dengan cepat menyadari ujung moncong _malaikat_ itu terarah padanya. Mencari sebuah pengalih perhatian agar dia bisa meraih sekoper _magazine_ yang tergeletak membisu di ujung ruangan. Sibuk mencari, kedua mata obsidian itu membulat terkejut tidak suka. Pemuda yang tadi terlelap di lantai dalam waktu singkat sudah membuka mata dalam posisi tertelungkup dengan kelereng jade yang bercahaya marah.

Rahang pemuda yang masih terikat itu mengeras, Eren mendesis berbahaya, "Lepaskan aku."

Rivaille melirik dari sudut matanya. Pandangan Eren telalu menusuk dengan kilatan membunuh yang semakin menjadi-jadi seirama dengan tarikan napas hangatnya. Rivaille menimang-nimang dengan cepat. Satu simpul di pergelangan tangan Eren ditariknya dan seluruh tali yang meremas tubuh cokelat indah itu tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal sesukamu, Eren," pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang dalam. Sasaran pistolnya berubah menjadi pemuda yang sedang memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya.

Eren tidak menjawab. Sayapnya membuka, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Bulu-bulu indah di kedua sayapnya meremang, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih berbahaya. Dialah pemburu yang sebenarnya, bukan pemburu main-main seperti kandidat _Archangel_ di depannya. Seorang kandidat untuk menjadi ras tertinggi, _Penyampai Pesan_ bagi _Chasseur._

Seringai pemuda itu semakin tajam. "Apakah kau senang bisa membunuh manusia? Ah, sang Pemburu yang terpaksa membunuh manusia karena di awasi utusan _Chasseur_. Jangan bercanda, Pemburu. Tidak mungkin aku harus membuntutimu seperti anak anjing, kau tau."

Kedua tangan Eren menggapai angin, sekelebat cahaya tipis muncul dan berubah menjadi pedang mematikan yang pernah Rivaille lihat sebelumnya. Pemuda beriris cokelat madu itu menyeringai, melihat cahaya di kedua mata Eren semakin tajam. Pesaing abadinya sudah terlampau dari marah akibat perlakuannya. Rivaille melihat satu sisi Eren yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Eren seperti karnivora yang siap menelan hidup-hidup mangsa di depannya.

Sayap _heterochrome_ pemuda beriris jade menghempaskan angin di sekelilingnya dengan kuat. Serangan kedua pedang Eren menghunus tepat ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat lembut hanya menyeringai, mundur ke belakang, dan memancing Eren untuk keluar dari tempat sempit untuk beradu kekuatan. Eren dengan cepat mengejar dan menyerangnya. Rivaille bersumpah, dia melihat Eren tersenyum mengerikan.

"Heh, ada apa denganmu, _Pemburu_? Tidak bisa menyerangku?" Eren terkekeh ketika berhasil membuat pemuda itu tersudut. Menahan kedua besi yang berkilat tajam pada buruannya. Mangsa Eren hanya menyeringai, dan memperdengarkan gaung tembakan yang keras.

Rivaille mengeluarkan sumpah-serapahnya. Dia sudah repot-repot menginjakkan sepatu _boots_nya di aspal dingin kota Shiganshina, dan berkeringat untuk mengejar Eren. Sudah tugas Rivaille untuk memburu mereka, dan Eren cukup memburu manusia seperti tugas yang seharusnya. Bukan ini pemandangan yang diharapkan Rivaille ketika dia berhasil mengejar Eren.

Di salah satu atap rumah yang cukup tinggi Eren terbatuk dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang segera menjadi butiran cahaya. Luka di perutnya menganga cukup besar. Ini bahkan tidak bisa disebut luka. Rivaille tidak melihat Eren segera bangkit dan beregenerasi, lukanya tidak menutup. Pria berambut eboni dengan marah mengarahkan Berettanya, menarik pelatuknya dengan cepat ke arah pemuda yang baru saja menghunuskan peluru pada Eren. Kedua iris hitam-kebiruannya berkilat perak akibat cahaya sang Ratu yang menatapnya rendah.

Pemuda yang menjadi sasaran tembakan Rivaille memegang tengkuknya yang mengeluarkan darah. Rivaille menyadari sesuatu, regenerasi pemuda ini sedikit lebih lambat dibanding Eren. Pemuda bermabut cokelat lembut itu menghentikan pergarakannya, seolah memfokuskan sesuatu untuk meregenerasikan tubuh vitalnya. Hipotesis sederhana yang menguntungkannya di tengah pertarungan semacam ini. Suara khas yang menggeram membuat Rivaille terkejut sesaat. "Menyadari sesuatu, _Sir_?"

"Kepalaku tidak bodoh sepertimu, bocah."

Eren menyeringai. Luka di perut Eren sudah menghilang, meski masih meninggalkan jejak menyeramkan di kulitnya. "Masih ingin menantangku, Jean?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jean berusaha keras menahan seringainya. "Dua lawan satu? Heh, tidak lucu, Pemburu. Maukah berdansa denganku dan kita membuat _legenda_ itu terjadi lagi?" Jean mengulurkan tangannya.

* * *

Ruang belajar sederhana milik Hanji Zoe menyala temaram. Buku-buku berserakan tidak aturan di lantai, seolah rak buku yang berdiri kokoh di sampingnya hanyalah pajangan. Catatan-catatan, sobekan-sobekan kertas, remah-remah makanan ringan, dan bungkus minuman penahan lapar sementara, menjadi pemandangan wajar di rungan.

Seekor binatang pengerat seukuran anak kucing berwarna putih -yang anehnya dalam keadaan bersih- merangkak ke bahu Hanji yang sedang menulis catatan penting, menyimpulkan bahan baru, dan menambahkan hal-hal yang dirasa janggal. Bulu-bulu halus milik hewan pengerat itu menyadarkan Hanji dari dunianya yang rumit. "Ah, hai, Sawney~ Kau lapar? Kau lapar?" Sawney mencicit senang.

Hanji mengikat kembali rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Bangkit dari kursi kayu tuanya, membelah lautan buku yang menutupi eluruh lantai. Hanji menarik daun pintu dengan susah payah, dan disambut oleh Asisten Rahasianya yang tersenyum maklum. "Selamat malam, nona Hanji." rambut pirangnya bergerak pelan saat dia menyajikan kopi hangat untuk Hanji.

"Malam, malam~ Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku 'Hanji'," Hanji berkata ceria, tangannya mengibas-ngibas santai agar asisten rahasianya tidak terlalu canggung.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa," Hanji menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Dimana kau meletakkan makanan Sawney? Ah, ini dia!"

Si Asisten Rahasia terkekeh melihat kelakuan jenius di hadapannya. Hanya si jenius ini yang mampu tertawa dan bermain-main dengan tikusnya ketika bulan menyapa. Sang Ratu akan menghitung dan memilah nyawa mana yang akan bulan antarkan ke tempat yang seharusnya. Kedua iris biru cerahnya berkilat sesaat mendengar suara tembakan yang keras menggaung dari luar rumah.

"Apa ada hal yang baru, nona Hanji?" si Asisten Rahasia menyesap susu cokelat buatannya sendiri. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar, disusul gema Mariabell Raksasa delapan kali.

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku. _Penyampai Pesan_. Untuk apa, dari siapa, dan kepada siapa _dia_ akan menyampaikannya? Bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan _tittle Archangel _itu?" Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pening yang melandanya baru-baru ini.

Si Asisten Rahasia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menemukan jawaban yang terbaik. Sawney yang lewat di antara kakinya mencicit minta diberi setetes susu cokelat, namun diabaikan. Hanji menepuk surai si Asisten Rahasia berkepala pirang, "Maaf, tapi kau tidak bisa mengharapkan sebuah **_utopia_ **dari dunia ini."

Profesor itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menatap keluar dan lagi-lagi mendengar suara tembakan mematikan. Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan Hanji tidak akan berharap **_utopia_** pada akhir cerita hidupnya.

Si Asisten Rahasia mengangguk dalam diam. Tidak menolak dan mengelak. Di dunia inilah dia hidup, dan dia harus berjuang untuknya. Genggaman tangannya pada _mug_ berisi susu cokelat yang sudah mulai dingin, mengeras.

* * *

Eren tersungkur dengan Beretta di tangannya, Rivaille tidak sadarkan diri setelah kehabisan banyak darah. Hal buruk karena Eren bahkan tidak pernah menggunakan Beretta sebelumnya. Jean sudah menarik pelatuknya untuk menembak Rivaille, Eren menggeram, mengambil Beretta di tangan Rivaille yang sudah terbaring menahan sakit dari lukanya yang menganga di perut.

Eren tidak mengerti kenapa dia terus-menerus menembak, padahal dia lebih ahli menghunus daripada membidik. Pemuda beriris jade menembak sembarangan ke arah Jean. Salah satu tembakan Eren berhasil melubangi sayap Jean. Eren melempar sembarangan Berettanya dan memunculkan kembali pedangnya. Kedua sayapnya mengembang penuh hasrat mengejar Jean yang jatuh dari ketinggian. Eren akan menyambutnya segera dengan pedang.

Sang Ratu menutupi dirinya di balik awan. Entah karena dia muak atau takut melihat dua pemuda rupawan yang sedang mencoba membunuh satu sama lain. Kedua iris _malaikat_ itu nampak berkilau dalam suasana yang remang. Kedua senjata yang dipakai oleh mereka melengking dan menggema penuh hasrat. Membelah kesunyian di kota Shiganshina yang dijajah oleh rasa takut rakyatnya.

Aroma polusi dan sulfur yang menyesakkan paru-paru membuat pemuda berambut eboni membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya kabur, ditambah dengan kabut dingin di sekelilingnya yang membuatnya semakin sulit melihat. Pria itu menggerakan tangannya perlahan, berusaha meraba mencari Berettanya. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, pria itu dengan perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya dan terbatuk. Darah masih segar mengalir dari sudut bibir dan luka-luka di tubuhnya, terutama perutnya. Rivaille berharap konyol ketika berhasil berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, _Semoga isi perutku tidak ada yang dimakan tikus_.

Iris obsidiannya menemukan satu Berettanya, berniat mencari saudara kembarnya ketika telinga Rivaille mendengarkan suara teriakkan marah yang memekak telinga. Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju suara yang dia dengar. Memungut kembaran Berettanya yang tergeletak di tanah lembab. Berpegangan pada dinding berair di sebelahnya, kedua mata Rivaille membulat.

Sosok berkulit tan lembut yang penuh luka itu mengerang-ngerang sakit di bawah tindihan pemuda di atasnya. Mahkluk yang menindihnya memegang pedang milik pemuda yang ditindih. Tangan Jean terasa sangat sakit, seperti ingin melarikan diri dari sendinya, bahkan terus menerus mengeluarkan darah, seolah kemampuan regenarisnya tidak berguna. Sudah menjadi sumpah dalam mahkluk sejenis mereka, kalau mereka hanya memegang senjata sendiri, dan memegang senjata _mereka_ lain bila diizinkan.

Jean meringis sakit, "Argh, senjatamu benar-benar merepotkan!"

Eren menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha meloloskan diri. Eren tidak mencoba mengalah, mengorbankan dirinya untuk meraih pistol milik Jean dan mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Jean. Membuat satu lagi tembakan yang menggema.

Mariabell Raksasa berdentang satu kali, menyadarkan Rivaille dari keterkejutannya. Pertarungan ini tidak memilik tanda-tanda untuk berakhir sejak awal dimulai. Rivaille mengarahkan satu Berettanya ke arah pemuda yang masih terus menerus berusaha menebas Eren dengan pedangnya sendiri. Tangan Rivaille bergetar, fokusnya menjadi kabur dan terus bergerak tidak tentu arah. _Shit!_

Insting Jean yang sedang meliar menyadarkannya akan sesuatu, dia sedang berusaha dibidik oleh seseorang yang seharusnya sudah mati dengan isi perut dimakan pengerat. Pemuda beriris obsidian itu sudah memantapkan posisinya, menarik pelatuknya tanpa ragu sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran, dan membuat pergerakan Jean semakin lambat. Eren tertegun dengan suara tembakan yang menggema kuat dari salah satu gang. _Rivaille, huh?_

Eren mengarahkan pistol Jean ke arah sang empu. Jarinya siap menekuk, menarik pelatuk yang akan membuat Jean tersungkur dan dia akan menang.

**_SLASH!_**

Suara memotong terdengar kasar dan keras di telinga Eren. Jean sudah berdiri di belakangnya, dan menghadapkan punggung tegapnya pada punggung Eren. Eren masih terpaku, merasakan aliran darah yang mengalir deras dari punggungnya. Mata jadenya membulat kosong melihat helai-helai dari sayapnya berterbangan di sekitarnya. Pistol Jean terjatuh di tanah, bercampur dengan darah dari Eren yang masih belum menguap. Dentingan pedang yang di lempar ke tanah menyusul kemudian.

Sayap Eren terpotong.

Jean masih mampu menggerakkan sayap _heterochrome_nya maski sudah kyak dimana-mana.

"Kau bukanlah seorang _Jaeger_, Jaeger."

Jean mendesis tepat di telinga Eren, dan kemudian dengan perlahan menghilang di balik _smog _Shiganshina. Eren terjatuh di atas genangan merah darahnya sendiri, di antara butir-butir cahaya yang menguap perlahan. Matanya menangkap sosok Rivaille yang terbaring lebih tidak berdaya darinya di ujung gang pinggir jalan. Eren lelah, membiarkan kesadaran pergi dari tubuhnya.

Sepasang bola mata _sapphire _menyaksikan semuanya dari balik kegelapan. Irisnya membulat geram, dan penuh tekad. Lebih didominasi oleh tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya. Rambut pirangnya beralun pelan seirama hembusan angin. Pemuda itu merapatkan syal putih tebal di lehernya, memberanikan diri mendekati kedua pria yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Menekuk kedua lututnya, dan merendahkan tubuhnya pada sesosok _malaikat_ yang sekarat kehilangan sepasang sayapnya.

_'Sudah kuduga.'_

* * *

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**"You still are blind, even if you have it or lose it."**_

* * *

_**A/N :**_

_***Utopia is the creation of an ideal**_** society.**

Intinya **_Utopia_** itu kebalikannya dari **_Dystopia_**, singkatnya seperti penggambaran sebuah masa yang jauuuh lebih baik dari masa sekarang. Misal baik ekonominya, adat-istiadatnya, hubungannya, politiknya, keadaannya, teknologinya, dan lain-lain.  
Kalau **_Dystopia_** sendiri it is certainly not an ideal world. But it is a realm that mirrors our current way of life in some way.**  
**

Kurang lebih begitu, dari web-web yang terkait xDd

Akhirnyaaa~! Ini sudah update uwaaa! *lari menuju matahari terbenam*

Ngomong-ngomong, ini terlalu implisit ya? *ngumpet*

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua~! Aku sayang kalian! *kecupjauh*  
Oyeaah ini sudah NEXT! xDd *nunjukkin jempol*

Dimohon pesan dan kesan dari para senpai dan readers semua yaa!

**Dan, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! *membungkuk dalam***

_Sincerelly,_

**_Shorinan_**


	4. Chapter 4

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © Isayama Hajime**  
**ANGELFALL © Susan Ee  
Cover Image ****© from Pinterest**

Warning : **Alternative Universe**, Semi-dystopia, **Shounen-Ai**, typo(s), OOC, novice writer, '**_rabbit plot_**', and many more.

**_Dystopia is defined as "a society… characterized by human misery, as squalor, oppression, disease, and overcrowding._**

* * *

**-DYSTOPIA-**

* * *

Kalau ditanya dunia ini sudah terlalu kejam, kurasa jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Menurutmu dunia macam apa yang membiarkan hewan pengerat hidup makmur, sedangkan manusianya menggelepar kelaparan? Di dunia seperti ini kau bahkan tidak bisa berharap yang macam-macam.

Bahkan berharap _Virtue_ membagi keajaiban kecilnya untuk terakhir kali, adalah sebuah mimpi.

Di sudut ruangan yang sempit, Armin sedang membolak-balik catatan kecil yang dia kumpulkan sebagai Asisten Rahasia Hanji Zoe. Mencoret dan memperbaiki bagian-bagian tulisan tangan Hanji di bawah temaram lampu belajar. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana Hanji bisa meninggalkannya dengan setumpuk kertas yang Armin sudah familiar dengan isi dan tulisan tangan _unik_ milik si Profesor.

Setelah mendapat panggilan dari Armin soal rekannya yang sekarat, Hanji seolah terbang menuju tempat kejadian. Memapah kedua orang yang nyawanya tinggal sehalus benang menuju kediaman sederhananya. Armin yang melihat keadaan berbahaya pasien segera turun tangan. Tidak sia-sia Armin menggali berbagai ilmu kedokteran dari perpustakaan tua berdebu milik Hanji, meskipun setelahnya pemuda itu bersin-bersin tidak karuan.

Armin mengusap keringat dingin, menghela napasnya setelah mengatasi luka dua mahkluk luar biasa di hadapannya, Hanji berkata pada Armin dengan air muka panik, "Kuserahkan semua padamu. Sunting catatan seperlunya, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku harus ke Trost. Sekarang juga." Dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir dan bantingan pintu depan.

Armin mengeluh pelan dan menggigit penanya gemas.

Suara detik jam di dinding kamar membuat Armin semakin menggila. Dia tidak tau mana yang harus disunting, ditambahkan, dicoret. Bahkan ketika kejadian itu menjadi sebuah drama di depan matanya, Armin tidak berani lagi menduga lebih dari sekedar pertarungan _tidak_ biasa.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan. Berjalan sebentar, membuat susu cokelat panas sepertinya tidak buruk. Melewati sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya dihuni dua mahkluk, yang satu menjadi harapan dan yang satu menjadi objek serapahan.

Mengisi _mug_ kecil putih bergambar daun _maple_ dengan beberapa sendok bubuk kokoa dan gula, Armin menghela napas.

Angin lembut dari kipas angin mini di sudut ruangan lain menyapu wajah Rivaille yang sudah menegakkan tubuh sambil menahan nyeri. Rekan bertarungnya tadi masih tidak sadarkan diri. Kening rekan bertarungnya berkerut menahan sakit. Tidak akan menerka apa yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

Kata seorang penyair tua di perempatan jalan, "Sayap adalah hidup _mereka_." Rivaille tidak tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sayap, dan tidak akan membayangkan apa rasanya jika kehilangan sayapnya―hidupnya. Jemari rampingnya mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipis pemuda yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Kelereng kelabu itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana sepasang sayap indah pemuda itu seharusnya berada. Menahan napas ketika melihat luka berbahaya akibat tebasan yang mematikan. Sebagian besar bagian sayapnya sudah hilang, dan menyisakan helai-helai menyedihkan dari bulu-bulu _heterochrome_nya. Rivaille mengernyit, _Kenapa dia tidak beregenerasi?_

Kelopak mata pemuda itu bergerak dan terbuka perlahan. Pupil matanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana remang keadaan di sekitarnya. Kipas angin mini yang berputar di sudut ruangan membuat matanya menyipit perih. Ini jelas bukan di jalanan tua Maria Bell.

Kedua kelereng hijau menawan itu terbelalak terbuka. Tubuhnya ditegakkan tiba-tiba, disusul erangan sakit luar biasa terutama punggungnya yang berdenyut perih. Napasnya terengah, mendapati kedua mata Rivaille menatapnya.

Lampu remang yang tergantung di langit-langit membuat Eren merasa berputar. "Eren."

Pemuda itu meringis, napasnya cepat dan pendek. Suara Rivaille beradu dengan desah napasnya sendiri.

Mulut Eren membuka, udara kering terasa menusuk tenggorokannya. Punggungnya semakin terasa ngilu luar biasa. Lelaki itu berteriak menahan sakit tanpa suara. Jemarinya meremas selimut kuat, air mata meleleh dari sudut matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipis dan kulitnya yang meremang.

Seseorang di samping Eren berdecak. "Diamlah sebentar, bocah cengeng." Derap langkah kaki yang terseret, sumpah serapah, disusul oleh debaman pintu dan suara keras yang tak asing di telinga Eren.

Perih. Sakit. Seakan nyawanya ditarik dan dicengkram kuat oleh tangan raksasa melalui punggungnya.

Eren mengerang dan bergerak tidak karuan. Darah disekitar Eren yang mengalir dari punggungnya jatuh dan segera menguap menjadi butiran cahaya. Pemuda berambut pirang secepatnya datang melihat keadaan Eren, kemudian secepatnya pula berlari ke pintu saat mendengar decitan mobil yang mengerem sembarangan.

Rivaille berdecih. Sebagian luka di tubuhnya kembali terbuka. Pria itu mendekati bocah_nya_.

Eren mengerang dengan gigi terkatup kuat, "Tembak aku."

Pria di hadapannya hanya menatapnya diam, menghela napasnya kasar. "Tidak perlu buang-buang peluru kau seharusnya tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

Napas Eren semakin tidak aturan. Ingin sekali rasanya menggigit manusia di hadapannya karena sempat-sempatnya memberikan _guyonan_ tidak lucu padanya. Sebuah tepukan keras di kepala membuat Eren menggeram. "Sa―"

"Tunggulah Hanji."

Jeda.

Eren menepis tangan di atas kepalanya. Tidak lama, pintu ruangan yang ditempati kedua mahkluk itu menjeblak keras. Seorang _Hanji_ datang dengan pakaian tempurnya; jas putih bersih, berbagai alat kedokteran, dan satu yang tidak luput dari mata Eren. Ada sebuah tabung dengan lidi tipis dari besi yang mengkilap di puncaknya, sudut tertajam di puncaknya mengedip mematikan ke arah Eren.

Rivaille bergeser, memberi ruang yang luas untuk Hanji. Tubuhnya dibantu oleh si Asisten Rahasia―yang sudah tidak rahasia bagi Rivaille―menuju sudut ruangan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera berlari keluar ruangan mengambil semua perlengkapan yang diteriakkan Hanji, dan untuk menutup kembali luka Rivaille. Sempat berhenti sebentar dan menjerit tidak percaya. "T-tali, _Miss_ Hanji?!"

"Cepatlah, Armin. Aku tidak tega melihat bocah manisku menggeliat menggoda seperti ini." Kedua mata Hanji berkaca-kaca, suaranya mengatakan sebuah _euphoria_ sendiri. Jemarinya menggenggam kuat sebuah tabung yang membuat Eren menajamkan matanya.

Kedua mata Eren yang bercahaya menatap sebuah objek, dengan gigi terkatup kuat menahan sakit, menggeram seperti kucing. Rivaille melipat kedua tangan di dada, menatap bocahnya. "Kau sudah menghancurkan dua pertiga dari populasi kami di sini, dan kau menggeram seperti kucing pada alat suntik?"

Eren tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap pria yang duduk jauh di sudut ruangan dengan tatapan membunuh. Armin datang dengan napas terengah dengan banyak barang yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Eren membelalak horror, Rivaille dan Hanji menyeringai dengan maknanya masing-masing.

* * *

Matahari pagi sudah menyapu sebagian kota Shiganshina. Jalanan Maria Bell lebih riuh dari hari biasanya. Penjual koran harian di kota mengeluarkan suaranya lebih keras dari hari lainnya. Rivaille bergumam risih sambil menikmati sarapan pagi khas rumah Hanji.

Armin menahan napas dan tidak menyentuh makanannya sendiri. Udara di sekelilingnya terasa berat. Hanya Hanji dan Sawney yang bisa makan dengan ceria. Kedua mata _sapphire_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pemuda yang tampak seumuran sedang duduk menatap keramaian di luar jendela. Memberanikan diri, Armin nekat membuka suara. "Miss Hanji."

Hanji bergumam sambil mengunyah, "Hm?"

"Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

Hanji menelan makanannya. "Sepertinya dia marah padamu karena kau menusuk bokongnya," suara bariton mendengung menjawab pertanyaan Armin. _Hanji_ berkacamata itu membelalakkan kedua matanya dan menggebrak meja. Eren mendelik tajam dari sudut ruangan.

"T-tidak mungkin!"

Armin terkekeh geli. "Miss Hanji―"

Hanji mengangkat salah satu tangannya, menunjukkan telapaknya pada Armin. Isyarat untuk tidak menginterupsinya kali ini. Rivaille menghentikan acara minum kopinya dan menunggu Hanji memberi jawaban. "Kedua sayap menyedihkan di punggungnya tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti _autotomi_ dan kembali seperti semula. Bocah kecilku tidak mungkin satu spesies dengan hewan melata di dinding yang satu itu."

Eren menatap percakapan mereka dari jauh, tidak memerhatikan. Pemuda itu tau dialah yang menjadi objek pembicaraan dan dia tidak peduli. Jalanan Maria Bell yang merupakan jalan utama di Shiganshina yang ramai lebih menarik perhatiannya. Matanya memincing sinis, melihat adegan menjijikkan di sudut gelap jalanan.

Kedua mata _jade_nya tertutup. Menarik napas dalam, menyadari bahwa udara pagi di Shiganshina lebih segar, mataharinya terasa lebih hangat. Seakan semua benda bisu di sekelilingnya sudah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Sang Ratu seolah menghipnotis seluruh pengikutnya untuk melupakan rasa sakit Eren.

_Tapi, tidak untukku._

Eren membuka kedua matanya, seseorang dengan kemeja putih berdiri di hadapannya. Gesturnya terlihat ramah. Kedua kelereng hijaunya menaikkan pandangan. Mendapat sebuah pemandangan sepasang berlian biru menatapnya bersahabat.

Lelaki yang tidak dikenal oleh Eren mengulurkan tangannya. "Armin Arlert. Salam kenal?"

Pemuda yang dijulurkan tangannya oleh Armin hanya terdiam, tidak menyambutnya sama sekali. Kedua mata hijaunya menatap ke arah lain, ke arah Rivaille yang juga menatapnya, dan menjawab pelan. "Eren."

"_Ne_, Eren. Ikutlah denganku, akan kutunjukkan sesuatu." Armin meraih tangannya, menarik Eren untuk berdiri perlahan. _Ah, dia lebih tinggi dariku ternyata_.

Refleks, Eren menarik tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Armin menjengit terkejut. Rasa hangat menjalar dari kedua telapak tangannya yang digenggam barusan, Eren merasa asing. Armin menggeleng pelan, tersenyum canggung. "Kurasa kita seumuran. Akan kuajak kau berkeliling Shiganshina."

Eren menatap Rivaille. Entah tatapan seperti apa yang diberikan Eren padanya, Erenpun tidak mengerti. Pria berambut eboni itu hanya bangkit dari kursinya, meraih sweater hijau polos yang tertangkap matanya, dan melempar sembarangan ke Eren.

"Hei, Rivaille tubuhmu masih babak belur seperti itu." Hanji menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Tidak suka menghadapi pasiennya yang luar biasa keras kepala.

Kedua lengannya menangkap sweater hijau yang dilempar balik ke arahnya. "Kau tidak ingin bocahmu dan Asisten Rahasiamu susah berjalan saat pulang sambil memegangi bokong 'kan." Rivaille menggumam pada Armin, memintanya mengambil gunting.

Hanji menggaruk pipinya. Memutuskan tidak menjawab, melihat Rivaille memakaikan sweater hijau yang sedikit kebesaran pada Eren. Pemuda berkulit tan lembut itu menjengit saat tidak sengaja tangan Rivaille menyentuh potongan sayapnya. Rivaille membalasnya dengan gerutuan kecil. Hanji menahan jeritannya dengan menarik napasnya dalam, namun gagal dan tergelak tertawa keras.

* * *

Hari ini Hanji sudah berhasil menahan rasa penasarannya, sepanjang hari. Pena di tangannya ia gigiti dengan gelisah, bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di sofa empuk ditemani geliatan Sawney. Jemarinya membuat gerakan ambigu, sudah gemas ingin meneliti-menyentuh (_Ah, tidak_)-membuat pengamatan tentang _malaikat_ tanpa sayapnya.

Sesekali Hanji melirik jam, di luar sana sudah gelap. Tidak apa-apa jika Rivaille yang di luar rumah dan berkeliaran hingga pagi. Asalkan bukan Eren_nya _dan si Asisten Rahasia serba bisa―Armin.

Hanji lupa kalau dua orang kesayangannya sama-sama mahkluk nokturnal dalam pengertian berkeliaran yang berbeda.

Gebrakan keras pintu depan rumahnya disambut gembira oleh Hanji. Wanita berkacamata itu menggeliat heboh di sofa. Sawney mencicit kelaparan. Dentangan Maria Bell Raksasa terasa jauh, terabaikan.

Mata cokelat kemerahan yang berbinar penuh hasrat milik Hanji menatap Eren yang sedang diajak bercakap oleh Armin. Sesekali Eren mengangguk dan menjawab singkat. Armin bergegas meninggalkannya ketika di dengar suara gesekkan heboh di sofa. Rona tipis di wajah Eren muncul ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Eren menatapnya dari sudut matanya, menggerutu kecil.

"Eren."

Eren mendelik geram. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk pergi ke cenayang tua yang rapuh itu untuk menumbuhkan sayapmu kan?" pria itu menggantungkan baju hangatnya. Berjalanan meninggalkan Eren yang merasa diketahui sebagian niatnya.

Kelereng kehijauan itu menatap ke arah lain. "Tapi dia mengetahui soal _Virtue,_ Pembuat Keajaiban."

"Keajaiban sudah lama mati dari dunia ini, bocah. Bahkan sekalipun kau mencarinya di buku peri bergambar."

Eren membuka mulut, menarik napas untuk mengeluarkan jawaban, namun tertahan oleh Rivaille yang menunjukkan telapak tangannya tepat ke depan wajah Eren. "Aku tanya sesuatu padamu."

Eren terdiam. "Apa ada lagi _teman lama_mu yang akan menjemputmu ke _Chasseur_?"

Pemuda itu menatap pria yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Sudah kuceritakan sebelumnya. Jumlah kami bahkan tidak lebih dari kesepuluh jari tanganmu." Eren menarik napasnya. "Eren, Jean, dan masih ada lagi."

Armin memanggil mereka yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Eren dan Rivaille berjalan menuju ruangan dengan meja kayu antik, sebuah sofa panjang dan dua sofa kecil yang mengitarinya. Tepat di depannya sudah terdapat perapian yang menyala hangat. Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah televisi yang tidak menyala, dan rak buku yang –anehnya-tersusun rapi.

Hanji melambai dari sofa kecil. Tiga gelas cokelat panas, dan kopi hitam dengan aroma menggoda sudah tersedia di atas meja. Armin duduk di salah satu sofa kecil, Eren di salah satu sudut sofa panjang dekat dengan Armin.

Tangan yang berkulit kecokelatan lembut terulur untuk meraih gelas cokelat panas miliknya, sampai Rivaille membanting duduknya di sebelah Eren. Eren terkesiap, menjengit seperti kucing. Lengannya di belakang sandaran Eren, dia melirik Eren dari sudut matanya. "Lanjutkan."

Eren menarik lengannya, menggeram, memutuskan untuk tidak jadi mencicipi cokelat panas yang masih beruap itu. Aura yang tidak biasa dari pria di sebelahnya, entah kenapa membuatnya gentar. "A-ap―"

Eren berusaha menelan ludah gugup. Tenggorokannya terasa menyempit, pria yang duduk di sampingnya memberikan tatapan intimidasi mematikan yang lebih dari biasa. "_Eren, Jean, dan masih ada lagi?_" Eren mengulang perkataannya dengan nada berbeda.

Hanji berkedip, pandangannya berubah serius dan penuh tanya. Sesi wawancara seperti ini membuat Hanji hampir gila. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya ketika Eren menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur. Tidak ada raut keraguan saat Eren membagi ceritanya, seolah denyut kehidupan di dalam diri pemuda tampan itu bercerita hal yang sama. Memberitau apa yang dia tau, sudah cukup bagi Hanji, tapi tetap tidak lebih.

Hanji tidak akan percaya sepenuhnya pada cerita-cerita Eren yang tampak seperti sebuah cerita sains-fiksi dengan bumbu fantasi di dalamnya. Tapi sebuah informasi, biarpun sekasat-mata bakteri, Hanji akan mendapatkannya.

'_Karena untuk memusnahkan musuhmu, kau harus menyelidikinya. Selidiki semuanya. Cara dia makan, cara dia ke kamar mandi, makanan hingga tipe wanita kesukaannya. Dengan cara itu kau akan menemukan kelemahannya. Kau tidak ingin mati terbunuh sia-sia kan?'_ Armin mengulang pelan-pelan kata mutiara Hanji di dalam kepalanya, tidak mengabaikan bagian ketika mata Hanji berkilat lebih mematikan dari biasanya. Dalam makna denotasi tentunya.

"Jean?"

"Dia yang…" Helaian rambut kecokelatannya bergoyang pelan saat dia menggeleng perlahan. Hanji mengangguk mengerti. Penanya dia ketuk perlahan di buku catatan kecilnya.

"Dia menginginkan posisi yang kumiliki sebagai _Jaeger_, Pemburu." Jemari Eren mengepal kuat. "Berbeda dengan ras yang lain. _Jaeger_ memiliki sebuah siklus rotasi sendiri. Aku diposisikan sebagai yang mengeliminasi kalian, manusia. Dalam arti, memusnahkan kalian yang sudah tidak dibutuhkan."

"Aku tidak menikmati tugasku, dan Jean terlalu menikmati apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugasku."

Rivaille menatap lekat pemuda di sampingnya. Armin menundukkan kepala pirangnya, berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hanji membuka suara, "Kau yang memulai semua ini?"

Eren menggeleng. Desah napasnya terasa berat, "Tidak. _Mereka _haruslah membunuhku untuk mendapatkan_ku_."

Armin menarik napas, "Berarti kau yang membunuh Pemburu sebelumnya?"

Eren diam tidak menjawab. Hanji menginterupsi. "_Apa_ itu, Jean?"

"Seorang _Power_, Tentara. Bukan seorang _Principallity_, Pelindung, tentu saja." Eren menunjukkan wajah tidak nyaman saat menyebutkan kalimat keduanya.

"Eren," Armin mengeluarkan suaranya, terdengar serak. "Apa yang akan terjadi denganmu? Tanpa sayapmu."

Eren bersandar hati-hati pada sandaran di belakang punggungnya. Punggungnya terasa kaku. Rambut belakangnya menyentuh lengan Rivaille sedikit. "Aku harus kembali ke _Chasseur_ untuk mendapatkan sayapku kembali."

Hanji tersenyum, dia mendapatkan catatan baru lagi. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan mengajak Armin untuk ikut menuju ruang belajarnya, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat istirahat. _Cukup untuk hari ini_, katanya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Rivaille dan Eren. Melalui tempat Rivaille duduk, samar-samar ia mendengar Hanji menjerit bahagia, Armin berusaha menenangkan.

Pria bermata hitam kebiruan itu menarik lengannya dari sandaran di belakang punggung Eren. Mengulurkan lengannya dan menyesap kopi hitam miliknya dengan gayanya yang khas. "_Sir_?"

"Hm?"

"Stik cokelatku?"

Rivaille menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Dengusan penuh rasa humor lebih terdengar ejekkan di telinga Eren. Bibir tipisnya naik sedikit melawan gravitasi, menyeringai. Dasar bocah. Rivaille mengambil sebuah kotak dari kantung celananya, membukanya dalam diam.

Suara bukaan kardus pembungkus dan gemerisik plastik membuat Eren menatapnya tidak sabar. Saat berjalan di kota bersama Armin ―pemuda pirang itu di depan, Eren berjalan agak ke belakang, masih sulit menyesuaikan diri, sedangkan Rivaille hanya mengawasi―, dia melihat seorang anak kecil bertudung merah memakannya dengan lucu; menggigitnya sedikit-sedikit seperti kelinci. Mata kehijauan yang berkilau terpana menatap anak kecil itu mendapat balasan sebuah cengiran ceria dengan gigi seri yang tanggal satu. Eren hanya mengalihkan pandangan, menarik lengan baju hangat Rivaille, tidak berkata apa-apa, kode minta dibelikan satu.

Kedua bola mata hitam kebiruan itu berhenti menatap bungkusan plastik yang sedang dibuka, pemuda di sampingnya mengintip penasaran biskuit stik berlapis cokelat yang menatap isinya dengan kilauan yang berbinar.

_Hmm._ Rivaille mengambil satu batang biskuit stiknya, menggigit bagian ujung biskuit yang tidak terlapisi cokelat.

"_Sir_―!"

Salah satu tangan pria berambut eboni menepuk surai kecokelatan pemuda di hadapannya untuk menatapnya. "Gigit bagian ujungnya, bocah." Rivaille bergumam di antara giginya yang menggigit biskuit.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menatap ujung biskuit stik berlapis cokelat yang terarah padanya. Kelereng hijaunya naik, melihat ujung biskuitnya yang tidak berlapis cokelat digigit oleh pria menawan di hadapannya. Hening. Mariabell Raksasa mendentangkan dentangan ke delapan.

Mata Eren berkilau keemasan. A_pakah ini sebuah tantangan? Heh, jangan mimpi kau akan menang dariku, teman Putri Salju._

Rivaille menatapnya datar pemuda di hadapannya yang sudah membuka mulut, mengambil satu gigitan. Pikiran pemuda itu sebelumnya terbaca jelas dari matanya, Rivaille tidak peduli.

Gigitan kedua.

Gigitan ketiga. Rivaille menunggu.

Gigitan keempat― Pria beriris obsidian itu mengambil Berettanya dari kantung celana dalam diam. Eren mengambil gigitan kelima. Beretta di arahkan pada sebuah objek tanpa suara. Jemarinya menarik pelatuk secepat Eren mengambil gigitan terakhir.

_**BANG!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**"The fairytale seems to have died moments ago."**_

* * *

**_A/N :_**

T-tembak saya plis! /bang!

_Virtue_ dalam arti sebenarnya itu... _human goodness_ yang dimiliki individu secara universal, karena _virtue_ adalah karakter-karakter baik yang ada pada diri manusia. Dan semua manusia punya, tapi karena pandangan _baik_ dari setiap budaya itu beda-beda makanya artinya beda-beda juga.

_Virtue _dalam fik ini... anggaplah semacam_Virtue_ yang ada di game Pers*na, tapi lebih mirip dewi-dewi di mitologi yunani klasik itu. /slap

Akhirnya update! Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua!

Dimohon pesan dan kesan (mungkin pertanyaan?) dari senpai-tachi dan reader-tachi :D

**Dan, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! *membungkuk dalam***

_Sincerelly,_

**_-Shorinan_**


End file.
